


i'm under your spell

by sxphrxsyne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxphrxsyne/pseuds/sxphrxsyne
Summary: 50.	SupernovaTogether, Yuri and Otabek are a supernova, shining with the brightness of ten billion suns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ditty that took me 5 months to write lol. enjoy!

1\. Comfort  
The silence between them isn’t awkward- though Yuri feels it should be- instead, it’s comfortable. 

2\. Kiss  
Otabek glances down at Yuri, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder during their movie night, and finds himself wondering how Yuri’s lips might feel against his. 

3\. Soft  
Yuri lets out a hum of satisfaction as Otabek’s fingers travel across his scalp.  
“I like your hair- it’s soft.”

4\. Pain  
It’s just a sprained ankle, but it puts an end to Yuri’s training for the week- Otabek doesn’t leave his side for a second. 

5\. Potatoes  
“Are you sure you don’t need any help?”  
Yuri scoffs as he peels the potatoes. “Just shut up and let me cook for you.”

6\. Rain  
“If you think we’re going out in this weather, you’re fucking insane.”  
Otabek chuckles as Yuri glares at him. “You really are a kitten.”

7\. Chocolate  
Otabek isn’t a big fan of sweets, but decides to make an exception for the taste of Yuri’s lips. 

8\. Happiness  
Otabek is his friend- his first, real friend- and when Yuri shakes his hand for the first time, he thinks his face will split from how big his smile is. 

9\. Telephone  
His phone comes in very handy every time Yuri needs to complain and knows that no one else will understand like Otabek.  
   
10\. Ears  
“That was amazing,” Otabek murmurs to the younger man as he hugs Yuri after his free program and smiles as he watches Yuri’s ears turn bright red. 

11\. Name  
When Otabek says Yuri’s name, it makes him feel like the only Yuri in the world. 

12\. Sensual.  
The way Yuri skates can be described by many words and as Otabek watches his long limbs moving gracefully across the ice, Otabek decides that sensual is definitely one of them. 

13\. Death  
His grandfather’s funeral is hardest for Yuri, but Otabek’s silent, comforting presence gets him through it.

14\. Sex  
“Beka, you’ll have sex with me someday, right?” Yuri asks casually as Otabek spits out the water he had been drinking. 

15\. Touch  
Nothing sets Otabek’s insides ablaze like the feeling of Yuri’s hand in his. 

16\. Weakness  
Yuri regrets ever seeing friendship as a weakness- Otabek is his friend and he’s stronger because of it. 

17\. Tears  
Yuri finds himself speechless the first time he sees Otabek cry and tries to compensate by quickly pulling him into a hug. 

18\. Speed  
“If you would just admit that I’m faster than you, this would end a lot quicker.”  
The cheeky grin Otabek gives him in response leaves Yuri weak in the knees. “Not on your life, Plisetsky.”

19\. Wind  
Yuri’s hair is whipped in his face as he speeds away with Otabek on his bike and he wishes his whole life could be this perfect

20\. Freedom  
When Yuri asks Otabek why he skates, he pauses and then says, “because it makes me feel free”, and Yuri falls more in love with him than ever. 

21\. Life  
I t scares Otabek how easy it is to picture spending the rest of his life with Yuri. 

22\. Jealousy  
From across the room, Otabek sees a small smile blooming on Yuri’s face and feels a pang in his chest when he realizes he’s not the one who caused it. 

23\. Hands  
“You should wear your hair up more often.” Otabek reaches calloused fingers up to brush a stray lock out of Yuri’s eyes and Yuri can feel his face turn bright red. 

24\. Taste  
“Here, taste.” Yuri holds a piroshki towards Otabek and doesn’t try to mask his pleasure when Otabek leans over and takes a bite out of it from Yuri’s hand. 

25\. Devotion  
To say that Otabek is devoted to Yuri is an understatement and vice versa- where one is, the other is not often far behind.

26\. Forever  
“It feels like we’ve been friends forever.” Yuri says.  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
He smiles. “Not at all.”

27\. Blood  
“Honestly Beka, it’s just a little blood, it’s not a big deal.” Yuri says, observing the small gash on his knee as the other man’s face turns pale. 

28\. Sickness  
“Yura, I’m fine.” Otabek grunts as the blond forcibly leads him back to bed.  
“Just shut up and get better.”

29\. Melody  
For Otabek, no song could compare to the rhythmic melody of Yuri’s skates hitting the ice. 

30\. Star  
Otabek is a star in Yuri’s eyes, even if he doesn’t see it himself. 

31\. Home  
Yuri is sprawled out on Otabek’s couch as the older man makes dinner and realizes that he hasn’t felt at home like this in years. 

32\. Confusion  
“Wait, Otabek- you like me?!”  
Otabek’s face mirrors the confused expression on Yuri’s. “I thought you knew.” 

33\. Fear  
“But what if I’m not any good at it?”  
Otabek laughs at the fear evident on Yuri’s face. “Yuri, I don’t care how good you are, I just want to kiss you.”

34\. Lightning  
Their first kiss is electric, striking Yuri like lighting- he never saw the big deal about it (especially with Victor and Katsudon going at it 24/7) but now he wishes Otabek’s lips could be on his every day for the rest of his life. 

35\. Bond  
Though their relationship changes, their bond never wavers; if anything now they’re just best friends who make out from time to time. 

36\. Market  
“It’s just so I don’t get lost.” Yuri says as he intertwines his fingers with Otabek’s in the crowded street. 

37\. Technology  
All Otabek wants to do is sleep, but the projection of Yuri’s face on his laptop screen keeps his eyelids from drooping shut. 

38\. Gift  
Yuri always tells him not to bring him anything when Otabek visits, but the surprised look on his face when Otabek takes a wrapped box out from behind his back is always worth it. 

39\. Smile  
Though it is rare, Otabek’s wide grin makes Yuri wish he could freeze time and look at him forever.

40\. Innocence  
“He’s just so innocent and pure!” One of Yuri’s fangirls squeals as the duo walks past them and Otabek chokes on his coffee.

41\. Completion  
Yuri’s never felt like he needed another human being to complete him before, but then Otabek comes along and suddenly Yuri can’t believe he’s lived this long without him.

42\. Clouds  
When Otabek was a child, he often wondered how soft the clouds were- now he knows nothing could possibly be softer than Yuri’s air as he runs his fingers through it

43\. Sky  
Yuri’s eyes are the color of the sky on a bright day and Otabek finds that he could spend hours basking in the glow of them.

44\. Heaven  
Yuri slowly opens his eyes, as the sun peaks through his blinds, feeling Otabek’s warm body lying next to him and is pretty sure that this is the closest thing to heaven possible. 

45\. Hell  
“I’m pretty sure your cat is actually Satan.” Otabek says, looking down at the scratches covering his arm as Yuri sticks his tongue out in Otabek’s direction.

46\. Sun  
Yuri is the sun, with blazing passion and fierce glare, always ready to combust. 

47\. Moon  
If Yuri is the sun, then Otabek is the moon, always exerting a calm yet controlling presence. 

48\. Waves  
The sound of the ocean fades out as Otabek’s eyes are drawn to the pale skin Yuri exposes as he takes off his shirt. 

49\. Hair  
“Braid my hair.” Yuri plops down in front of the couch where Otabek is sitting and Otabek gives him a fond smile as the other boy turns around. 

50\. Supernova  
Together, Yuri and Otabek are a supernova, shining with the brightness of ten billion suns.


End file.
